What Drives Me Crazy About You
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: Carlos finds a compatibility and tries it on Kendall. Little does he know all the questions are sexual. Will Carlos still go along with it?


**Hello! This is that Kenlos I promised! :DD Hope everyone likes it!**

Carlos burst through the door holding a magazine.

"Where's Kendall?" He huffed.

Logan looked up from his book and poked out a lip.

"I think he's at the pool." He said.

"Hold this while I go find him." He said, handing Logan the magazine.

"What is i-" He was cut off by Carlos flailing.

"Don't read it!" He yelled.

Logan was going to fight, but just nodded.

"I won't." He said.

"Okay, be right back." He said.

As soon as Carlos was out the door, Logan opened the magzine.

"Oh dear." He said, closing it.

_And with Carlos:_

Carlos got to the pool, and was treated with a saddening sight. There Kendall was, his back to Carlos. He looked like he was eating the girl's face, yet Carlos knew Kendall was like that. He was in a plaid shirt and skinny jeans, and his hair was ruffled from the girl's hand.

He looked like he was about to cry, when a voice called out.

"Carlos!" It was Kendall.

"K-Kendall?" He asked. He looked at the two other people and realised the boy was to small to be Kendall.

Carlos slapped his arm and yelled. "Don't do that!"

Kendall pouted "What'd I do?" He asked.

"You look to much like that guy!" He said as he buried his head in the blonde's chest.

"I'm sorry, Carlitos." He whispered. "What'd you need?" He asked as he planted a kiss on the small boy's forehead.

Carlos' eyes widened. "This way!" He gasped, pulling the boy with him to the elevator.

"What?" He said as he followed the smaller boy.

"I wanna try something." He said.

When they got to the apartment, he ran over to Logan who was still sitting on the couch, and asked for his magazine.

"Here you go." He said.

Carlos grabbed the magazine and pulled Kendall into their shared room.

"Sit on the bed." He breathed.

Kendall quickly sat on the bed. He wanted to know what Carlos was up to.

Carlos was about to speak, when he realised something. He sat the magazine down, swatted Kendall's hand away from it, grabbed his MP3 player, and ran to the living room.

"Listen to this for about an hour." He said.

Logan looked at Carlos like he was crazy. "Why?"

"Do you want to over hear what me and Kendall are talking about?" He said with a smile.

Logan shook his head. He grabbed the MP3 and put the earbuds in his ear. Carlos' conversation alone were crazy, he didn't need to see what Kendall could do.

As soon as the earbuds were in Logan's ears, he ran away to his and Kendall's room. He quickly shut the door and locked it.

"Alright, me and you are taking this compatibility quiz." He said as he made gestures to the magazine.

"Alright." He said, tilting his head slightly.

"Okay, first thing is.." He realised this wasn't a compatibility quiz, it was a quiz on how well you can turn on your lover.

"Uh.. never mind." He said, throwing the magazine down.

Kendall pulled Carlos down and bit his neck. "You have to finish what you started." He growled.

Carlos giggled and grabbed the magazine.

"First question is.. What drives your lover crazy?" He said.

Kendall just smirked. "Well?" He growled.

Carlos pounced on Kendall, lifted his shirt, and assaulted his nipples. He engulfed one, and slightly bit down, making Kendall throw his head back in pleasure.

When he was done he grinned. "So did it 'drive you crazy'?" He asked.

Kendall just nodded. He was so turned on, he had to bit his lip to not rip off both of their clothes.

"Your turn." He said with a smile.

Kendall took off his shirt and gestured for him to do the same. When it was off, he pushed Carlos on the bed, leaned down to his stomach, and dipped his tongue into the small boy's naval. This made the Latino squirm and groan.

Kendall climbed up on the small boy and ground their erections together.

"How was that?" Kendall asked, laying his head on Carlos' chest.

"Great." Carlos growled. He lifted the magazine and read the next question.

"Is your lover a top or bottom?" He said with a smile.

"Top." Kendall said as he pulled Carlos in for a kiss.

"And don't you forget it." Carlos said, flipping their positions so he was on top.

"The next one is..

"What is the ideal size of a penis?" He asked.

"Well yours is pretty great." Kendall said.

Carlos blushed. "Yeah well, alot of things are great about me." Carlos said.

"You're asking for it, Carlos." Kendall grunted.

"Then I guess the next part's alright, isn't it?" He asked. "How long does it take for your lover to cum?"

"We'll have to see, won't we?" Kendall said, already pulling off his pants.

Carlos didn't answer. He took off his own pants and wiggled himself between Kendall's legs. He ripped off his jockstrap and smiled. Kendall was comando.

Kendall wiggled his ass in a sexy manner, earning a grunt from Carlos. He spit on his hands and lubricated his member.

Carlos pushed the head of his member into Kendall's ring of muscle. He wasn't a fan of waiting. "Ready?" He said.

Kendall replied by pressing himself onto Carlos' member, whimpering silently.

Carlos quickly helped Kendall by throwing his legs over his shoulders, and slamming into the blonde.

"You like that?" He grunted. Kendall just threw his hand back and moaned.

Carlos quickened his pace. He angled his thrusts and hit Kendall's prostate.

Kendall's eyes became lidded and he shuddered in pleasure. "There!" He gasped.

Carlos obliged. He pulled out and slammed back into him, hitting his mark.

After a few minutes, both of their breathes became hitched.

Kendall moaned Carlos' name, bucked his hips, and came over his chest and stomach. Carlos didn't last much longer. When Kendall's muscles tightened around his aching member, he came deep into the blonde.

Carlos collasped onto Kendall and buried his head in the blonde's chest.

"I love you." The Latino whispered.

"And I love you." The blonde replied.

"I love your eyebrows." Carlos muttered, rubbing the bushy brows of his lover.

"I love your cheeks." Kendall murmured as he ran a hand over the small boy's cheeks.

"I love your eyes." Carlos giggled as he starred into the taller boy's emerald eyes..

"I love your hair." Kendall said with a smile, running a hand through the tan boy's hair.

"I love your lips." Carlos said with a kiss on the taller boy's lips.

"I love your.." Kendall started.

**Yep! thats where it ended. I sat here for an hour looking at pictures of the two trying to look at things they'd love about each other T_T I couldn't think of anything else.. so! here it is. Hope everyone likes it! The next thing on my list is an update for "The New School." Oh! and! If anyone see's the line of "He looked like he was eating the girl's face"! My proof-reader is making me keep it ._. so! hope everyone gets a smile out of it.**


End file.
